Sex Line
by BlackHime13
Summary: Un accidente... un nuevo trabajo... ¿habría tomado las decisiones correctas? El pequeño rubio consigue un trabajo a medio tiempo algo inusual, junto a sus queridos amigos, pero nunca pensó que realmente podría ayudar a alguien con él. Al mismo tiempo no llegó a imaginar que el destino era muy caprichoso y un varón conquistaría su corazón sin poder evitarlo. / AU - SasuNaru


_**Este oneshot tardé en escribirlo 4 años XD fue por que mientras trabajaba en mis fics multichapter y no sabía como continuarlos, me tomaba un descanso y seguía con este. Es por eso que puede parecer algo rápido en lo que sucede y tal. **_

_**Aclaro que la pareja principal es SasuNaru y de las demás las insinúo, pero no profundizo mucho en ellas. Como lo fuí escribiendo durante el verano sinceramente no sabía por dónde dividirlo así que así se queda XD**_

* * *

_**Sex Line**_

Se podía apreciar a un lindo rubio de preciosos e hipnotizantes ojos zafiro, piel acanelada y brillante a la luz del sol y unas dulces y tiernas marquitas en cada mejilla que le hacían parecer un precioso kitsune.

El chico estaba sentado en el banco de un parque cercano al hospital Uchiha. Este era el más grande de toda la ciudad de Konoha y en él trabajaba su abuela Tsunade.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse alguien le tocó levemente el hombro derecho, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Estás bien, Naru?-le preguntó una voz seria que reconoció de inmediato. Se giró levemente para observar a un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, piel pálida y con el kanji de amor tatuado en la frente.

-No es nada, Gaa-chan.-respondió el rubio fingiendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y miró seriamente a su amigo para seguidamente suspirar.

-Vamos a hablar a otro sitio ¿si?-le preguntó. El rubio solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

_¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬ Una semana después ¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬/¬_

-¡Oye bastardo!-gritó un moreno de ojos negros y piel pálida.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió hastiado un azabache de ojos igualmente negros.

-Hace unos días que estás más frío de lo habitual ¿verdad?-se quejó el moreno mirando hacia los demás chicos que les acompañaban.

Un castaño con una cola solo suspiró y asintió, Nara Shikamaru; otro castaño pelilargo con ojos blancos se encogió de hombros en respuesta, Hyuga Neji; un moreno con gafas no dijo nada más entretenido en un bicho que había cerca de la ventana, Aburame Shino; y un castaño bastante gordito respondió abriendo una bolsa de patatas que llevaba y comió unas pocas, Akimichi Chouji.

Todos se encontraban en un aula vacía de la secundaria. Ninguno tenía ganas de salir aunque fuese la hora del almuerzo.

-Qué aburridos sois chicos.-volvió a quejarse el moreno.

-Ya Sai, tranquilízate.-dijo el castaño pelilargo.

-Bueno como sea. ¿Qué te pasa Uchiha?-preguntó el Nara.

-No es nada.-respondió el azabache.

-Vamos... algo tiene que pasarte bastardo.-dijo Sai. El azabache solo suspiró. Llevaba ya un par de días esquivando las preguntas del moreno pero sabía que no le dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera.

-Es mi madre.-dijo por fin,después de suspirar.

-¿Tu madre?-preguntaron todos los presentes.

-Si... Des de hace una semana que la veo más contenta de lo normal.-siguió hablando mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Y eso desde cuando es malo?-preguntó Neji.

-Lo malo es que se la pasa hablando por teléfono con alguien y cuando termina está más feliz que cuando se enteró que a Itachi le interesaba alguien.-completó con un suspiro.

-Si... eso es realmente sospechoso. Mikoto-san realmente se alegró cuando creyó que Itachi iba a sentar la cabeza por fin.-comentó pensativo el Nara.

-Creo que está engañando a mi padre.-volvió a decir el azabache.

-Mmm... no creo que Mikoto-san haga algo como eso.-comentó ahora Sai quedándose pensativo un rato.

-¿Has mirado el número al que llama?-preguntó por primera vez Shino.

-Mi madre no es tonta. Justo después de llamar borra el número.-dijo con otro suspiro.

-¿Y no será que llama a una línea caliente?-murmuró Sai metido en sus pensamientos.

-No digas estupideces Sai.-dijo ahora Neji ante la posibilidad fuera de lugar que había comentado el moreno.

-Pero si habla por teléfono y luego borra el número es plausible que eso suceda. Además ahí trabaja gente muy buena y...-no continuó por quedarse recordando algo, por la sonrisa pervertida que mostraba.

-¿Tú sueles llamar a ese sitio verdad?-le preguntó Neji pero no obtuvo respuesta del moreno.

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo al moreno con una gota resbalándose por la sien.

-Tranquilo amigo. Ya pensaremos en algo para saber qué pasa.-le dijo el Nara al azabache, ignorando lo dicho por el moreno.

El azabache solo suspiró y los seis se dirigieron hacia su próxima clase, ya que el timbre ya había sonado.

/ Por otro lado/

Un rubio suspiró seguido por otro suspiro de parte de un pelirrojo sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué os pasa chicos?-preguntó un castaño, de piel morena y dos triángulos rojos invertidos en las mejillas, Inuzuka Kiba.

-Es uno de mis clientes.-se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Mmmm...¿te refieres al que siempre te llama entrada la noche?-preguntó ahora un moreno con el cabello en forma de champiñón y un traje verde, Rock Lee.

-Si... casi no pude dormir por su culpa.-se quejó algo cansado.

-Jejejeje bueno es cosa del trabajo.-se burló un poco el castaño.

-Cállate Kiba.-respondió desganado el de ojos aguamarina.

-Vaya, realmente debes estar cansado.-dijo el aludido. Normalmente le habría golpeado por burlarse de él pero a duras penas y le había mirado mal.

-¿Y tú Naru?-le preguntó el moreno al rubio.

-Mmm... es que hoy pasé a ver a obaa-chan y...

-¿Te hizo un interrogatorio?-le interrumpió el castaño.

-Hai...-dijo en un suspiro.- Se enteró de que conseguí un trabajo a tiempo parcial y está dispuesta a averiguar de qué es.-finalizó para volver a suspirar.

-Mmm... si, va a ser complicado hacer que desista de esa idea.-comentó el castaño.

-Pero... ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo te está yendo ?-preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

-Pues... bastante bien. Pensé que sería peor pero me las estoy arreglando bien.-respondió con una de sus tiernas sonrisas y un leve sonrojo.

-Eso es porque ha tenido suerte.-comentó desganado el pelirrojo.

-¿Suerte?-preguntó el moreno.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó ahora el castaño.

-Me refiero a que solo son amas de casa. Todavía no ha tenido que lidiar con ningún pervertido y eso es tener mucha suerte.-comentó mientras levantaba levemente la mirada, puesto que hasta ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos.

-Lo dices porque a ti te pasó exactamente lo contrario ¿no?-preguntó con sorna el castaño.

-No me lo recuerdes.-respondió este mientras un aura de depresión le rodeaba.

-Jejeje vamos Gaa-chan. No creo que sea para tanto.-dijo ahora el rubio.

-Tsk. ¿Quieres hablar tú con ese estúpido pervertido?-le preguntó.

-Mmm... pues no. Se ve que está muy enamorado de ti.-respondió este.

-¿Enamorado? Yo diría encaprichado. Además lo único que le gusta de mi es mi voz.-se quejó el de ojos aguamarina.

-Bueno... es que la política del trabajo es que no podemos vernos con el cliente en persona. Sabes que solo podemos hablar con ellos por teléfono.-dijo el rubio.

-Lo sé. Además si le conociese en persona le golpearía por hentai.-comentó con una vena palpitando en su sien al recordar a ese pervertido.

Los otros tres solo se rieron por el comentario.

-¿Y vosotros dos que tal?-les preguntó el rubio a los otros dos.

-Bueno... yo estoy con Gaara. Es complicado lidiar con todo lo que te dicen todos esos tipos.-comentó el moreno con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

-Mmm... en mi caso, es más como con Naru. La mayoría suelen ser amas de casa con las que suelo escuchar los problemas sobre la cena, los hijos... todas esas preocupaciones de las mujeres de mediana edad.-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Jodidos suertudos.-murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Jejejeje vamos Gaa-chan... anímate. Además fuiste tú el que nos recomendó este trabajo.-comentó con gracia el rubio.

/ Hace una semana /

_El rubio y el pelirrojo caminaron hasta un parque, algo alejado del hospital en el que se encontraban anteriormente. El pelirrojo había llamado a Kiba y Lee para que le ayudaran a animar al rubio._

_Finalmente, los cuatro, se sentaron en una banca y tres pares de ojos miraron atentamente al rubio._

_-Naru... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Kiba._

_-Pues... es Dei-nii.-susurró el rubio._

_-¿Le pasó algo a tu hermano?-preguntó esta vez Lee algo preocupado. El rubio asintió y bajó la mirada al suelo de manera triste._

_-Tuvo un... accidente con el coche. Obaa-chan dijo que no había sido muy grave pero solo lo dijo para que no me preocupara.-dijo en leves susurros._

_-Naru..._

_-Se... que no debería preocuparme. Ya que obaa-chan le está cuidando pero...-la voz se le quebró.-... no tengo el dinero para pagar el hospital y..._

_-El alquiler de la casa ¿no?-terminó el pelirrojo._

_El rubio solo asintió. Los tres sabían que la abuela de los dos rubio a duras penas podía pagar la escuela de Naru y la universidad de su hermano mayor. Ambos hermanos habían perdido a sus padres cuando eran muy pequeños y ellos hacían todo lo posible por sacar las mejores notas y así tener los estudios gratis. El mayor de los dos trabajaba a medio tiempo para pagar un pequeño apartamento para los dos pero ahora sin él... el rubio lo tendría difícil para poder pagarlo todo._

_-Bueno... ¿y si consigues un trabajo?-preguntó el castaño._

_-¿Pero de qué? Solo tengo 15 años y... no tengo mucho tiempo para conseguirlo.-dijo el rubio con los ojos llorosos._

_Las personas que pasaban por el parque observaron la imagen pensando en lo tierno que se veía el rubio. Haciendo que algunas de las madres sonrieran con ternura al desear tener a un hijo tan lindo como el rubio y que algunos varones casi se desangraran por esa linda visión._

_-Yo podría conseguirte trabajo.-comentó el pelirrojo._

_-¿De verdad?-preguntó con los ojitos brillantes por la emoción._

_-Si... en mi trabajo necesitan personas y... si le explico a mi jefe tu situación seguramente no tendrá ningún problema en contratarte.-dijo algo dudoso._

_-¡Eso es genial Gaa-chan!-gritó el rubio mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al pelirrojo._

_-Pero... ¿desde cuando trabajas?-preguntó el castaño llamando la atención de los otros tres._

_-Pues... me aburría por las tardes. Mis padres no me dejan hacer nada y mis hermanos menos, así que quería hacer algo por mi mismo. Conseguí que mi hermana me encubriera y conseguí un trabajo a tiempo parcial.-explicó el de ojos aguamarina._

_-¿Y... de qué es el trabajo?-preguntó ahora Lee._

_-Bueno... ese puede ser el problema.-murmuró y después de suspirar respondió.- Es en una Sex Line.-dijo en voz baja._

_-¡¿En una qué?!-gritaron el castaño y el moreno mientras que el rubio se sonrojaba más que un tomate maduro._

_-En una Sex Line. Una Línia caliente, erótica. De esas en las que la gente llama y tú tienes que..._

_-¡Ya sabemos lo que es!-le interrumpieron otra vez mientras el rubio pasaba de rojo farol a rojo semáforo._

_-Bueno... sino quieres entonces..._

_-Está bien.-le interrumpió el rubio esta vez.- Realmente lo necesito y... si tú trabajas ahí seguro que lo tendré un poco más fácil.-finalizó con una tierna sonrisa._

_-En ese caso nosotros dos también lo haremos.-respondió Lee._

_-¿Ehh?-preguntó Kiba sorprendido._

_-¡Vamos! Puede ser una experiencia interesante y además... no vamos a dejar que Naru haga esto solo ¿verdad?-dijo el moreno._

_-Estoy de acuerdo.-respondió finalmente el castaño mientras le sonreía al rubio._

_-¡Gracias chicos!-exclamó el rubio para después abrazar a sus tres amigos._

/ Tiempo actual /

-Tienes razón. Yo os lo sugerí y no tengo de qué quejarme.-aceptó finalmente con una leve sonrisa ladeada al recordar ese momento.

-Jejeje. Bueno vamos a clase que ya va a sonar el timbre.-dijo el rubio algo divertido.

Los otros tres solo asintieron y todos juntos se dirigieron hacia su próxima clase. Educación Física. Era la única clase en la que las tres secciones se juntaban. Varones, mujeres y donceles por igual.

La academia tenía una política muy estricta para los alumnos. Ninguna de las secciones podía juntarse con la otra. Las únicas excepciones eran la clase de economía doméstica, que donceles y mujeres compartían, y la de educación física, en que los tres grupos asistían juntos. A las mujeres les dejaban más libertad que a los donceles y ellas si que podían congeniar con los varones pero los donceles lo tenían más difícil. La cantidad de donceles era un tercio al de las mujeres y eran muy valorados por su poca existencia. Además los donceles tienen un índice de fertilidad más alto que las mujeres por lo que necesitan tener mucho más cuidado.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia los vestidores que estaba en la zona "neutral" que era donde los tres grupos podían estar. El resto del centro eran tres edificios divididos entre si por vallas para separar a los alumnos. La zona neutral era básicamente el gimnasio, las canchas de fútbol, tenis, béisbol, etc y los vestuarios.

A medio camino el rubio se paró y los otros tres le miraron con una interrogante en la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo Naru?-preguntó el castaño.

-Si... esto... es que me dejé la bolsa con el uniforme en clase.-comentó algo avergonzado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No. No os preocupéis. Vosotros adelantaros yo ya os alcanzaré luego.-dijo mientras se giraba en dirección opuesta y volvía al salón en el que se encontraban anteriormente.

-Está bien.-dijeron los otros tres pero el rubio ya había desaparecido por una esquina.

/ En otro lugar/

El azabache caminaba junto con su grupo cuando un peliblanco con la cara tapada por una bufanda dejando solo un ojo libre se paró enfrente suyo.

-Justo a tiempo chicos.-dijo el hombre llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi?-preguntó con desgano el azabache.

-Esa no es forma de llamar a tu profesor Sasuke.-comentó con algo de gracia.- Bueno, como castigo por tu impertinencia necesito que me hagas un favor.-finalizó con una mirada divertida.

-Tsk. ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó aún más desganado.

Los demás solo rieron por el comportamiento del chico. Estaba más que claro que el profesor quería librarse de hacer algo y vete a saber que era lo que quería que hiciera el azabache.

-Buen chico.-respondió con sorna, haciendo que una vena sobresaliera en la frente del joven.- Bien, necesito que lleves estos papeles al edificio de los donceles.-dijo el peliplateado.

-Nosotros tenemos prohibido ir allí ¿recuerda?-le dijo con ironía mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Lo se pero aquí tienes un permiso firmado por mí. Además de que Iru-chan ya te está esperando en su aula por lo que tendrás que darte prisa.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hizo enfadar a su marido y no quiere enfrentarse a él sin una excusa ¿verdad?-afirmó más que preguntó Sai.

-Correcto. Así que no le hagas enojar más por llegar tarde. Vamos, vamos.-insistió mientras empujaba levemente al azabache en dirección a la salida.

A este no le quedó más opción que suspirar y caminar hacia la sección de los donceles. La verdad es que nunca había estado allí. En la sección de mujeres sí puesto que había acompañado alguna vez a Neji para hablar con su prima Hinata pero no le gustaba ir allí por su loco club de fans.

Siguió su camino mirando a su alrededor por si acaso. No sabía si pasaría lo mismo que con las mujeres pero tenía que ser precavido ya que no quería que se le echaran encima. Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al aula que le había dicho su pervertido y vago profesor. Sentía algo de curiosidad por saber como era el marido de ese loco peliplateado ya que tendría que tener mucho carácter como para soportarlo.

Con algo de dificultad, por la montaña de papeles que llevaba en la mano, tocó para avisar y preguntar si podía pasar, oyendo del otro lado un "pase". El azabache abrió la puerta y observó a un castaño, moreno y con una cicatriz en la mitad de la cara. Este al verle sonrió con cariño y se levantó de la silla donde estaba.

-¿Te envió Kakashi?-preguntó sin quitar esa dulce sonrisa.

-Hai.-respondió simplemente.

-Ese idiota. Ya podría hacer su trabajo por lo menos.-se quejó el castaño mientras suspiraba y dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo el azabache sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

-Lo que quieras.-respondió este, algo divertido por la curiosidad que demostraban los ojos negros.

-Me preguntaba... ¿cómo terminó casándose con alguien como Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó hablando más formalmente. Ese hombre le inspiraba respeto además de confianza.

-Pues... es una larga historia.-respondió divertido.- Es verdad que suele ser un irresponsable, incluso desde joven lo era pero... también es cierto que cuando la situación lo amerita se comporta como un adulto. Además aunque pueda parecer un vago y un pervertido... lo cual es...-susurró con un leve sonrojo.-... también es un gran padre y un gran marido.-finalizó con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Sabe... me gustaría casarme con alguien como usted.-comentó con sinceridad el azabache.

-¿Como yo?-preguntó interesado el mayor.

-Si... verá todas las mujeres y donceles que conozco solo se fijan en mí por mi apariencia o por mi dinero. Yo quiero alguien como usted. Alguien que a pesar de mis defectos se enamore de mi por lo que soy. Además se ve que es una persona amable y cariñoso y... sinceramente... necesito a alguien así en mi vida.-finalizó con una leve sonrisa, mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los pupitres de la primera fila, al lado de la ventana.

El castaño sonrió con cariño, entendiendo lo que quería decir el menor. Muchos de los alumnos de aquella escuela eran hijos de grandes y ricos empresarios y que suelen estar rodeados de gente interesada. El menor solo quería a alguien que le quisiese de verdad sin tener en cuenta a su familia.

-Sabes... yo creo que... si tienes paciencia, encontrarás a la persona indicada. Eres un buen chico y estoy seguro de que hay alguien increíble esperando por ti en algún sitio.-dijo dulcemente.

El azabache estaba por hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a un lindo rubio de unos increíbles ojos zafiro.

-¡Ah! L-lo si-siento Iruka-sensei.-dijo mientras un lindo sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas.

El azabache al oír la dulce voz del rubio reaccionó. Se había quedado embelesado por la dulce apariencia de ese tierno rubio. El mayor no pasó por alto la reacción del azabache y sonrió con alegría.

-No pasa nada Naruto. ¿Necesitabas algo?-preguntó dulcemente.

-Esto... es que... yo... bu-bueno...-balbuceó nervioso por la mirada fija del azabache sobre su persona.

-¿Si?-le animó el mayor, algo divertido por la timidez del rubio.

-M-me... dejé el u-unifo-forme.-consiguió decir entre tartamudeos y muy sonrojado.

-Jejejejejejeje.-empezó a reírse levemente el mayor.

-¡Se-sensei, no se ría!-se quejó el rubio aún más avergonzado.

-Perdona... es que eres muy despistado Naruto, y eso a veces me divierte pero también me preocupa.-dijo sinceramente el mayor.

-Moo...-se quejó el rubio haciendo un lindo y tierno puchero.

Después se acercó hasta donde estaba el azabache sentado y cogió una bolsa que se encontraba a su derecha, en el suelo. Durante todo ese rato el azabache no había podido dejar de observar todos y cada uno de los movimientos del ojiazul.

Cuando este levantó la mochila se quedó paralizado al ver los profundos ojos negros del azabache. Lo mismo le pasó a este quedándose embelesado por los ojos zafiros del rubio.

-Bueno... daos prisa que tenéis clase.-llamó la atención el mayor al ver que los dos chicos se habían quedado hipnotizados viendo al otro.

Ante eso el rubio reaccionó sonrojándose de sobremanera, mientras que el azabache solo carraspeó un poco y miró a otro lado. El mayor sonrió y cuando los menores estaban por salir les llamó.

-Sasuke-kun.-le llamó. El azabache, que estaba delante del rubio se paró y giró para encarar al mayor. Ante este acto el rubio también se detuvo ya que no podía salir con el ojinegro delante.

-¿Si?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿Podrías acompañar a Naruto hasta los vestuarios?-le preguntó amablemente, aunque por el tono de voz el azabache entendió que era más bien una orden a una petición.

-¡Se-sensei! No hace falta que me acompañe nadie. No soy un niño pequeño.-se quejó el ojiazul haciendo un puchero.

"Qué lindo" no pudo evitar pensar el ojinegro.

-Naru... la semana pasada te caíste por las escaleras.-comentó divertido el mayor.

-Eso fue... porque estaba distraído.-dijo el menor con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Tres veces?-preguntó el castaño con un deje divertido en la voz.

-Esto...-el rubio se quedó callado.

Al oír eso el azabache levantó una ceja. Pudo apreciar como las mejillas del rubio se coloreaban de un intenso color rojo y aunque por las palabras del profesor debería de haber pensado que el rubio era un torpe, pensó que era muy lindo y tierno. Además de que no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco por lo escuchado.

-No se preocupe. Yo le acompaño.-dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre los tres.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.-agradeció el castaño mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

El azabache asintió y se dispuso a salir seguido poco después por el rubio, que no le quedó de otra después de suspirar.

Llevaban un rato caminando por los pasillos en total silencio. El azabache iba delante mientras el rubio le observaba desde detrás.

-Esto...-murmuró el ojiazul para llamar la atención el mayor.

-Dime.-dijo este mientras se giraba para observarle por lo que también paró de caminar.

-Emm... siento el que me tengas que acompañar.-se disculpó el rubio mientras giraba a ver hacia la ventana a su izquierda.

-No pasa nada.-comentó este con una sonrisa ladeada al observar el sonrojo del rubio.

-Y emm... ¿Te... preocupa algo?-preguntó algo cohibido el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-preguntó el mayor mientras levantaba una ceja extrañado.

-Ah... em... es que... no has dejado de suspirar desde hace un rato.-comentó sin mirarle.- Pensé que era por que te molestaba el tener que acompañarme pero... como dijiste que no pasaba nada pues...-dijo mirándole tímidamente.

El azabache se sorprendió por el comentario. No pensó que fuese tan notorio el echo de que algo le pasaba pero al parecer o sí lo era o el rubio era muy observador.

-Cla-claro que si no quieres contármelo l-lo entiendo.-volvió a hablar al ver el silencio por parte del mayor y que se había quedado pensativo.

-Sabes... no me iría mal hablar con alguien que no sea uno de mis amigos.-comentó con una leve sonrisa. El rubio se sonrojó al verle sonreír.- Aunque será mejor que lo hagamos después ya que llegamos tarde a clase.-comentó sonriendo aún más al ver la reacción que le había provocado al menor.

-Cla-claro. Esto... em...-murmuró nervioso mientras buscaba algo dentro de su mochila. Una vez lo encontró miró al azabache y dudó un momento antes de extenderselo al mayor.

Este solo levantó una ceja en modo de no comprender y el rubio simplemente cogió una de las manos del mayor y le puso el papel en la mano.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó el azabache mirando la pequeña tarjeta en su mano pero virando rápidamente su atención al lindo rubio.

-Emm... bueno... trabajo después de clase así que... si tienes un problema... llama cuando quieras ¿si?-dijo el ojiazul con una linda sonrisa.

El azabache se quedó embelesado con aquella sonrisa y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a los vestuarios de los donceles.

-Bueno... gracias por acompañarme sempai.-dijo el rubio volviendo a sonreír tiernamente para luego entrar al vestuario.

El azabache se quedó unos segundos admirando la puerta en frente suyo hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro izquierdo por lo que giró a ver quién era.

-Vaya bastardo, que calladito te lo tenías.-dijo un moreno que reconoció al instante.

-¿De qué hablas copia barata?-preguntó con desinterés mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia sus vestuarios siendo seguido por el moreno.

-Vamos... te he visto con ese lindo rubio y se podía notar de lejos lo embelesado que te ha dejado.-dijo el moreno a su lado.

-Hmp. No se de qué me hablas.-respondió para seguidamente entrar y proceder a cambiarse el uniforme por el de deportes.

Una vez terminado se dirigió a la cancha de atletismo donde estaban ya los tres grupos sentados. Podía ver a las chicas y donceles haciendo estiramientos pero en cuanto, las primeras, le vieron comenzaron a gritar y ha acercarse corriendo. No pudo evitar bufar molesto en cuanto se vio rodeado por todas aquellas féminas que le coqueteaban descaradamente. Siguió observando todo a su alrededor hasta que su vista se posó en un grupo en específico.

Había un pelirrojo, un castaño, un moreno y, a quién no había dejado de mirar, un lindo rubio ojiazul. Inconscientemente una sonrisa ladeada se mostró en su, normalmente, inexpresivo rostro. Todas las chicas a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar y corazones salían de sus ojos al observar aquello y discutiendo por a quién de ellas se la estaba dedicando.

Ante todo ese ruido el grupo anteriormente nombrado volteó y los ojos del rubio y azabache conectaron. Azul cielo y negro noche se observaron fijamente un buen rato hasta que el rubio sonrió lindamente junto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Poco después se oyó el grito de Guy-sensei anunciando que comenzarían con la clase.

-¡Venga chicos! ¡Hoy toca correr alrededor de la pista!-gritó con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡¿Ehhhh?!-se quejaron todas las chicas y algunos donceles.

-¡Vamos hay que demostrar vuestra fuerza de la juventud! ¡Las chicas y donceles darán mínimo 8 vueltas y los varones mínimo 15!-gritó emocionado.

A todos no les quedó de otra más que comenzar a correr.

-Oye Sasuke.-le llamó el Nara.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin dejar de correr. Le impresionaba que el castaño estuviese corriendo con lo vago que es.

-¿Te gusta el rubio?-preguntó simple y claro.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-dijo evitando parecer sorprendido.

-Por favor. Todos hemos notado la sonrisa que te ha salido al ver a ese rubio y el brillo en tus ojos cuando te ha sonreído.-comentó como si nada el moreno.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Sai.

-Bueno... es un chico interesante.-dijo para luego seguir corriendo en silencio.

/ Por otra parte, un poco antes /

El grupo del rubio estaba esperando al mencionado en los vestuarios. Ya todos los demás habían terminado de cambiarse pero como el ojiazul no llegaba ellos habían decidido esperarle.

-¿Nee? ¿Creéis que le habrá pasado algo?-preguntó un preocupado Lee.

-Mmm... conociéndole es posible.-respondió algo preocupado también el pelirrojo.

-Como pensé. Deberíamos haberle acompañado.-dijo ahora el castaño.

-Será mejor ir a buscarle. La clase está a punto de comenzar.-volvió a hablar el de ojos aguamarina. Los otros dos solo asintieron y se acercaron a la puerta pero cuando estaban a punto de abrirla para salir oyeron una voz detrás de esta.

-Bueno... gracias por acompañarme sempai.-dijo una voz que reconocieron de inmediato como a la de su rubio amigo. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en cuanto vieron al mencionado entrar por la puerta con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le preguntó el moreno.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó levemente y algo culpable al ver la preocupación en los ojos de sus amigos.

-¿Con quién estabas?-preguntó ahora el pelirrojo.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué la pregunta Gaa-chan?-preguntó algo nervioso el rubio.

-Por que al entrar traías una sonrisa un tanto boba, ahora estás sonrojado y nervioso y, además, te oímos hablar.-respondió sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su rubio, inocente y despistado amigo.

-Bueno... es que cuando llegué al aula Iruka-sensei estaba hablando con un varón y pues... le pidió que me acompañara hasta aquí.-dijo un tanto colorado.

-Mmm... ya veo. Bueno será mejor cambiarnos para la clase.-dijo el castaño.

Los demás asintieron y se cambiaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Al llegar a la pista se sentaron en el pasto verde y comenzaron los estiramientos por parejas. Poco después oyeron unos gritos eufóricos de las chicas y voltearon a ver el origen del escándalo.

Al girar el rubio se encontró con unos pozos negros que le observaban fijamente y no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado unos segundos sin saber que hacer. Al reaccionar simplemente sonrió sin dejar de observarle. Sus amigos le observaron curiosos por sus acciones pero se dieron cuenta de cuando se habían quedado mirando el uno al otro fijamente.

El moreno estaba a punto de preguntar hasta que la voz de su sensei les llamó la atención.

-¡Venga chicos! ¡Hoy toca correr alrededor de la pista!-gritó con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡¿Ehhhh?!-se quejaron todas las chicas y algunos donceles.

-¡Vamos hay que demostrar vuestra fuerza de la juventud! ¡Las chicas y donceles darán mínimo 8 vueltas y los varones mínimo 15!-gritó emocionado.

Seguidamente todos los alumnos comenzaron a correr tras su loco profesor.

-Tsk. Odio correr.-se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Vamos... no es para tanto.-dijo Lee.

-Sabes que soy sensible a los cambios de temperatura y con este sol ponernos a correr es como un castigo en el infierno.-volvió a quejarse.

-¿Estarás bien?-preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-No sé... pero es imposible que llegue a las ocho vueltas sin desmayarme antes.-respondió cansado y exhalando. Nunca había tenido buena condición física y contando el echo de lo sensible al calor que era ponerle a correr no sería nada bueno.

Ya llevaban dos vueltas y media y el pelirrojo casi no se aguantaba de pie.

-Tsk... no... puedo... más...-dijo entrecortado por la falta de aire. Se sentía realmente cansado puesto que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior a causa del trabajo y ese maldito sol le estaba causando migraña.

-¿Estás bien?-se acercó el rubio preocupado al ver a su amigo sentado en el suelo luchando por conseguir aire.

-No... mucho...-respondió con esfuerzo.

Un poco más atrás iba el grupo del azabache que ya iban por su cuarta vuelta y media y no pudieron evitar preguntarse si pasaba algo malo. El azabache al reconocer al rubio no dudó en pararse para ver qué ocurría junto con sus amigos.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó mirando al rubio.

-¿Ehh? A es que... Gaara no se encuentra muy bien.-dijo algo preocupado y nervioso al ver al mayor cerca suyo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?-le preguntó ahora el moreno (Sai) al pelirrojo.

Este asintió a duras penas y con ayuda de Sai se levantó.

-Tsk. Definitivamente... odio... el calor...-susurró con la voz algo agravada. El moreno no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al oír esa voz. Nunca sería capaz de confundirla con otra.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó el rubio algo preocupado al ver la reacción del mayor.

-No, nada. Iré a que se siente un rato a la sombra.-dijo para luego ayudarle a ir al pasto y sentarle cerca de la pista. El pelirrojo cogió una gorra de su mochila y el moreno una sombrilla que previamente habían traído los amigos del doncel por si algo como eso pasaba. Una vez colocada el menor se tumbó tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón por el fuerte ejercicio.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó el moreno después de un par de minutos de estarle observando. Se había sentado a su lado en cuanto el azabache le hizo una seña conforme ya le habían avisado al profesor y este se acercaba a ellos.

-Si... siento el que... me tuvieses... que ayudar.-respondió con los ojos cerrados sin mirarle.

-Lo siento Gaara. Se me olvidó lo sensible que eres a los cambios de temperatura*.-se oyó la voz del sensei.

-No se preocupe sensei. Estoy bien.-dijo el menor abriendo los ojos para verle.

-Me alegro pero no hace falta que te esfuerces. Sai-kun puedes quedarte con él si gustas.-dijo para luego marcharse otra vez a la pista.

-No hace falta que te quedes.-dijo el pelirrojo mirándole.

-No te preocupes. No tengo ganas de correr y además... me preocuparía que empeoraras.-dijo este sonriendo.

-Ya veo...-dijo el menor volviendo a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la leve y refrescante brisa que corría allí.

/ Por otro lado/

En la pista se quedaron el rubio y el azabache viendo como esos dos se alejaban para luego contarle al profesor lo que había pasado.

-¿Tu amigo estará bien?- le preguntó el mayor al rubio una vez habían comenzado a correr nuevamente, solo que el ojinegro iba algo más lento para que el rubio le siguiera.

-Mmm... eso creo. Gaa-chan es sensible a los cambios de temperatura.-comentó preocupado el ojiazul.

-¿Cambios en la temperatura?-preguntó el azabache sin entender.

-Si bueno... a Gaa-chan le empieza a doler la cabeza y se desmaya si hace mucho calor o frío de repente, le baja la tensión... ese tipo de cosas. Y cuando hace ejercicio no puede hacerlo en sitios donde de mucho el sol, además de que no tiene muy buena condición física desde que nació.-le explicó el ojiazul.

-Ya veo.-dijo el otro.

Sin más siguieron corriendo a la par hasta que el rubio llegó hasta las ocho vueltas y paró mientras que el azabache tuvo que continuar y aceleró el ritmo.

Bastante cansado el rubio caminó hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y el moreno, junto con Kiba y Lee que también habían terminado de correr.

Los tres llegaron y se sentaron alrededor de los dos primeros viendo que el pelirrojo actuaba un poco raro mientras que el moreno sonreía de forma extraña.

-¿Estás mejor Gaa-chan?-preguntó un preocupado rubio.

-Si... solo algo somnoliento.-respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Es verdad... no pudiste dormir mucho anoche.-comentó pensativo el castaño.

-¿Y eso? ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?-preguntó ahora el único varón.

-¿Eh? No... solo que estuve trabajando.-titubeó un poco al responder. No sabía si decírselo por la conversación que habían mantenido minutos antes.

-¿Ehhh? Es sorprendente el que siendo tan joven ya trabajes.-comentó mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.- ¿Y de qué trabajas, si puedo saberlo claro?-preguntó otra vez.

-Es un trabajo sin importancia.-respondió el chico perruno.

-Si... nosotros también trabajamos con él.-comentó Lee.

-¿Los cuatro?-preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Hai... ¿por qué la sorpresa?-cuestionó algo confundido por la reacción del varón.

-No, por nada. Solo que no pensé que los cuatro trabajaríais juntos.-respondió como si no fuese la gran cosa.

-Ya veo.-respondió el kitsune aún un poco confundido.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada solamente volteó el rostro viendo como los amigos del moreno se acercaban tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-¿Ya terminasteis?-preguntó el moreno al ver a sus amigos allí.

-Si.-respondió el azabache mientras se secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla.

El rubio se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada de esa escena. La verdad es que el varón se veía muy sexy con el cabello algo mojado por el sudor y el que se le pegara la camiseta al pecho no ayudaba mucho.

Cualquiera que conociera al rubio sabía lo inocente que era en cuanto a tratar con varones puesto que su hermano y abuela eran muy sobre-protectores con él, ya que el menor desprendía un aura de ternura y pureza que atraía a los pervertidos. Juntando todo eso con su ingenuidad hacía a los demás preocuparse demasiado por él.

Sus amigos no estaban mucho mejor que él puesto que cabe mencionar que ese grupo de varones eran los más populares de toda la institución, no solo por su físico sino que también por su dinero puesto que eran los hijos de los más grandes y exitosos empresarios.

-Hyuuga Neji, era el hijo y heredero de la tan famosa compañía Hyuuga, los cuales tenían una gran sucursal de gimnasios por todo el continente y eran los que entrenaban a la policía secreta. Aunque fuese algo frío y callado llamaba mucho la atención de las mujeres y donceles por su gran condición física y su inteligencia.

-Aburame Shino, era el heredero de la constructora más importante de todo el continente y era la familia más defensora de los animales, por lo que habían construido varios refugios para ellos. También era frío como sus compañeros, excepto Sai, pero a pesar de ser callado desprendía un aura de misterio que atraía a la mayoría.

-Nara Shikamaru, heredero de la compañía multinacional de la tecnología y el desarrollo y que a pesar de tener fama de vago era un completo genio con un elevado coeficiente intelectual.

-Senju Sai, heredero de los Senjus, esta familia era una familia de artistas muy reconocidos por todo el mundo. La madre era una gran modelo y el padre un fotógrafo muy reconocido. Ahora son los dueños de grandes e importantes museos distribuidos por todo el continente. Al contrario de sus amigos él es más abierto y sincero rallando a lo estúpido y falta de tacto en algunas ocasiones, pero su físico ayuda mucho en que los demás no se fijen mucho en ello.

-Y finalmente, Uchiha Sasuke, segundo hijo de los Uchiha, esta familia se divide en dos ramas. Una de ellas son los bufetes de abogados que dirige el padre y la otra son los hospitales que dirige la madre. El hijo mayor, Itachi decidió convertirse en abogado por lo que un día será el heredero del padre, Fugaku. Por otra parte, Sasuke estaba más convencido en estudiar medicina por lo que se hará cargo de los prestigiosos hospitales Uchiha. Como todo Uchiha era orgulloso, frío, prepotente y algo malhumorado pero si llegara a conocer a su persona especial, se volvería tremendamente sobre-protector y celoso.

Todos en la escuela sabían quiénes eran y la gran mayoría peleaba con todo lo que tenían a su alcance por que uno de aquellos varones les aceptasen y así tener mucha fama y fortuna.

Incluso el grupo del rubio kitsune los conocían pero nunca se habían interesado en algo como ello.

-Gaara era el tercer y último hijo de los Sabaku no y por ese echo y por ser doncel no le correspondía hacer nada. Su futuro era conseguir un buen esposo y ser devoto a él, lo único que al no ser del tipo sumiso eso iba a ser complicado además, le gustaba llevarle la contraria a su padre por eso se consiguió un trabajo como ese.

-Kiba era hijo de unos pequeños empresarios que tenían algunas tiendas de animales, guarderías, veterinarios, etc. A su familia poco le importaba el dinero por lo que nunca le presionaron para que consiguiese un esposo rico. Por otra parte, el castaño tampoco era muy sumiso y no soportaría estar condenado a ir a fiestas y estar de adorno y exhibirse mientras su marido hacía negocios. A él solo le interesaban los animales y estaba decidido a ser veterinario como su madre.

-Lee... bueno él venía de una familia de luchadores. Por lo que tienen varios dojos de karate, judo, esgrima, kendo, etc. En su familia no importa el dinero solo quieren que su hijo viva la vida al máximo por lo que no le han prohibido hacer nada, pero sin llegar a malcriarlo. Lee simplemente hace lo que quiere e intenta probar todo tipo de cosas nuevas.

-Por último estaba Naruto... su padre era un gran escritor de renombre y su madre era cocinera. Ambos vivían bien y nunca les importó la fama o el dinero. Su abuelo era un viejo escritor pervertido de novelas eróticas y tenía un par de tiendas. Su hermano amaba el arte por lo que está estudiando diseño gráfico en la universidad para ser publicista. En cambio él quiere ser cocinero como su madre. A ambos los criaron para que fuesen ellos mismos, siguiesen sus sueños y no dejar que la ambición nuble su objetivo.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que la voz del profesor llamó a los varones para que se dirigiesen a la cancha de fútbol. Las mujeres se cambiaron para hacer de porristas mientras que la mayoría de los donceles solo se sentaron en las gradas para observar el partido.

El grupo del rubio se marcharon a los vestuarios para cambiarse y poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Pasa algo Gaa-chan?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno...-suspiró para luego seguir.-... Sai lo sabe.-murmuró con pesadez mientras un aura negra le envolvía.

-¿Que sabe, qué?-preguntó confundido Kiba.

-Que sabe de que trabajo... bueno, trabajamos.-dijo suspirando otra vez.

-¿Quéeee?-preguntaron sorprendido castaño y moreno a la vez mientras que el rubio le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-preguntó ahora le tierno kitsune. El pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza para luego suspirar.

/ Minutos antes de que llegaran los amigos del pelirrojo /

_-Oye.-le llamó el moreno. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos para mirarle. Se estaba tan bien ahí estirado con la suave brisa dándole en la cara que se estaba relajando demasiado y estaba a punto de dormirse._

_-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó el doncel. Hacía un buen rato que no hablaban y casi se había olvidado de su presencia._

_-Nunca pensé que te conocería.-comentó el moreno con una sonrisa algo pervertida en el rostro._

_-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el pelirrojo algo incómodo por el semblante del varón._

_-Hmp. ¿No reconoces mi voz, Araiguma-kun*?-preguntó con la voz algo más grave y sensual. Al oírle el pelirrojo se tensó visiblemente y se sentó de repente._

_-¿Cómo has dicho? No sé de qué me hablas.-preguntó un tanto nervioso._

_-Vaya... ¿me dirás que realmente no reconoces la voz del hombre con el que hablaste anoche?-preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro._

_-Realmente no se de que me estás hablando. Tu y yo nunca hemos hablado antes de hoy.-volvió a negar el de ojos aguamarina. "¡Maldita sea! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí" pensaba para si el menor. Pues claro que reconocía esa voz. Nunca se olvidaría de ese tono y esa forma pervertida de hablar. Llevaban mucho tiempo conversando como para no reconocerlo. Pero aún así no podía dejar que se diese cuenta de todo y por sobre todo, no podía dejar que se enterase de que sus amigos también trabajaban. La escuela no dejaba que los donceles trabajasen a medio tiempo. Lo consideraban una forma de protegerlos y, por sobre todo, se aseguraban de que solo se concentraban en estudiar y que salían de allí siendo los mejores, lo cual hacía que la reputación de la institución aumentase considerablemente._

_-Mmm... pues yo no te creo nada.-le respondió entre susurros justo en el oído del menor, el que se tensó aún más y desvió la mirada. Justo iba a volver a contradecirlo cuando llegaron el rubio y sus amigos._

/ Vuelta al momento actual /

Después de escuchar la explicación del pelirrojo todo se envolvió en un espeso silencio. El ambiente se volvió pesado, la tensión aumentó y el aire daba la sensación de poder cortarse con un cuchillo. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, solo se miraban entre ellos mientras que un aura deprimente les rodeaba por completo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-rompió el silencio el castaño. Ante su pregunta el pelirrojo levantó la mirada y después de unos segundos de pensar suspiró y se levantó de la banca donde se había dejado caer anteriormente.

-Tranquilos. Dudo mucho que diga algo puesto que si alguien de la dirección se enterase nos veríamos en la necesidad de dejarlo y dudo mucho que el quiera que yo lo deje.-respondió bastante convencido.

Los demás solo asintieron. Todos sabían lo mucho que al moreno parecía gustarle hablar con su amigo pelirrojo por lo tanto no se arriesgaría a que este tuviese que dejar el trabajo.

Un poco más tranquilos comenzaron a cambiarse para ir a su próxima clase que para su mala suerte, la de Lee y Kiba, era matemáticas.

Así pasó lo que resta de día. El grupo del lindo kitsune pasaron lo que resta de clases sin preocuparse mucho por lo sucedido pero el rubio estaba un poco en las nubes. Sentía curiosidad por si el azabache lo llamaría o no. Por parte del grupo del ojinegro estos estaban algo ocupados pensando en lo que su amigo les había contado sobre su madre, aunque este ya no parecía importarle mucho ya que un precioso rubio se había instalado en sus pensamientos por completo.

/ Más tarde en un edificio del centro /

En el séptimo piso de un gran edificio se podía observar a un gran número de mujeres y donceles hablando por teléfono dentro de unos cubículos de cristales transparentes e insonorizados. Todas llevaban auriculares, iban muy bien vestidas y, algunas estaban concentradas en el ordenador o en el teléfono móvil. Siguiendo el pasillo al final se encontraba una sala donde se almacenaban todas y cada una de las llamadas como de los datos del cliente. A la derecha de esta sala estaba el despacho del jefe y a la izquierda se encontraban los baños.

Eran las 16:00 de la tarde y nuestro lindo rubio junto con sus amigos ya estaban en sus respectivas mesas atendiendo las llamadas de sus clientes habituales.

El teléfono sonó y el rubio estaba por cogerlo cuando alguien entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó extrañado el rubio al ver a su jefe delante suyo.

-Nada, tranquilo. Solo quería preguntarte si ya te habías aclimatado a toda esta situación. A veces este trabajo puede ser muy pesado y algo complicado de sobrellevar.-le respondió mientras le sonreía conciliadoramente para tranquilizarlo. El rubio solo rió levemente para luego corresponder la sonrisa.

-La verdad es que de momento lo estoy llevando bastante bien. La gente que suele llamarme son amas de casa por lo que es bastante agradable hablar con ellas y dejar que se desahoguen conmigo.- respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me alegro. Entonces sigue así.-le respondió el mayor para después marcharse del lugar hacia su despacho.

El rubio suspiró y procedió a responder a la llamada que estaba seguro de quién era.

-Buenas tardes, te atiende Kitsune. ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?-sin embargo debía responder con aquella frase y utilizando una voz algo más grave, más sensual. Del otro lado se oyó una leve risita para después dejar oír su voz.

-Buenas tardes, Kitsune-chan.-respondió divertida la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Miko-san. ¿Podría dejar de reír cada vez que oye mi voz?-se quejó el rubio con su voz normal mientras hacía un tierno puchero que, obviamente, la mujer no pudo ver.

-Gomen, pero después de oír tu verdadera voz no puedo evitarlo.-respondió ella en tono feliz.

-Joo. Bueno y ¿qué tal su día?-preguntó el rubín con una sonrisa. Miko-san había sido la primera persona en atender. Al parecer también era la primera vez de la mujer llamando a un sitio como ese y por ello se sintió muy cómodo con ella. Comenzaron a hablar de los problemas de ella, que si su hijo mayor parecía no querer sentar la cabeza, que si el menor era demasiado malhumorado para su edad, que estaba preocupada porque su marido pasaba demasiado tiempo en el trabajo y no hacía caso a sus hijos, etc. El rubio escuchó atentamente e intentó ayudarla y aconsejarla lo mejor posible olvidándose de que no podía hablar con su tono de voz normal, pero la mujer no se sintió mal, al contrario, se sintió más cercana al chico y le pidió que por favor siempre hablara de forma normal con ella. De aquella forma la mujer llamaba todos los días a la misma hora para hablar con el ojiazul. La verdad es que ella quería conocer al chico en persona pero cuando se lo preguntó este se negó, alegando que la política del trabajo no dejaba que aquello sucediese. Ella se había sentido algo deprimida puesto que aquel chico le agradaba mucho, a pesar de no saber ni como era físicamente, ni quienes eran sus padres, ni siquiera la edad que tenía, aunque por el tono de voz le parecía alguien muy joven. Estaba segura de que si alguno de sus hijos conociera al rubio se enamoraría de él y a ella le agradaba mucho la idea de tenerle en la familia.

-Pues, bastante bien. Sabes, al parecer mi hijo menor se dio cuenta de que ando demasiado contenta últimamente y el pobre cree que estoy engañando a mi marido. ¡Con lo que yo lo quiero!-dijo ella con voz feliz y con una leve risa.

-Jajaja pobre. ¿Y no ha pensado en contarle lo que de verdad hace?-preguntó el ojiazul curioso.

-Mmm... la verdad es que no. Me parece divertido el ver como intenta averiguarlo.-comentó ella divertida.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cómo va su hijo mayor? Según me dijo, últimamente parece algo deprimido y triste.-le preguntó algo interesado.

-Tienes muy buena memoria, Kitsune-chan.-comentó ella para luego suspirar.- La verdad es que no consigo saber el porqué de su actitud. Ya hace una semana de ello y estoy realmente preocupada, puesto que no quiere decirme nada de ello. Solo me dice que está bien y que no es nada por lo que yo deba preocuparme.-se desahogó la mujer.

-Bueno... es normal que a los hijos les cueste contarle sus problemas a sus padres. Creen que no lo entenderán o simplemente no quieren preocuparlos.-comentó el doncel.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de ello?-preguntó curiosa la mujer.

-Jejeje es un secreto.-respondió este divertido.

-Jooo. Ni siquiera puedes decirme que edad tienes, ni tu nombre, ni algo tan sencillo como eso... No es justo.-comentó ella en un pequeño berrinche.

-Gomen. Pero realmente no puedo decirle nada.-le dijo algo triste el menor.

-No te preocupes, cariño. No es culpa tuya.-dijo ella al notar el tono de voz del chico. Ella sabía que él quería decírselo, pero que no dependía de su persona, sino de sus jefes.- Bueno, ya tengo que colgar. Mi hijo ya llegó y no quiero que piense mal.-dijo ella con voz contenta.

-Miko-san... realmente está disfrutando el preocuparle ¿verdad?-le dijo el rubio con voz reprochante.

-No es verdad.-respondió ella haciéndose la inocente, pero por el tono divertido y cantarín de su voz no era para nada creíble.

-Hablamos mañana.-se despidió el chico divertido.

-¡Claro!-respondió ella feliz, para seguidamente colgar.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír divertido una vez la llamada había finalizado. Aquella mujer era muy amable e interesante y por su parte, y estaba seguro que por el de la mujer también, le encantaría ser uno de sus hijos. Sin más continuó con las llamadas siguientes y, como de costumbre, todas eran de amas de casa o mujeres solteras preocupadas por no encontrar marido. Finalmente estaba por marcharse cuando tuvo que atender una última llamada.

-Buenas tardes, te atiende Kitsune. ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?-dijo su habitual frase pero se quedó helado al oír la voz procedente del otro lado.

-Hola. Em... me recomendaron que llamara aquí pero...-dijo la otra voz pero se notaba que pensaba que se había equivocado. El rubio rió levemente y sin quitar aquella voz le paró.

-Tranquilo, ya me dijeron que llamarías. Si solo quieres hablar está bien. También atendemos a amas de casa que llaman para desahogarse. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-le dijo para tratar de que no colgase. Es verdad que le dijo al azabache que le escucharía, pero realmente solo podía hacerlo en su trabajo y de manera anónima.

-Bueno...-se oyó un suspiro por parte del mayor y procedió a hablar.- La verdad es que esperaba hablar con otra persona, pero si me dijo que llamase aquí será porque sois realmente buenos.-comentó en un leve susurro que el rubio llegó a oír.

-Bien. Primero... ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?-le preguntó tranquilamente.

-¿Mi nombre?-preguntó algo desconfiado. Al oír el tono de voz empleado por el mayor el ojiazul no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita.

-Pues claro. Sino ¿cómo quieres que me dirija a ti?-preguntó divertido.- Tranquilo. Es verdad que puedes utilizar tu nombre real, pero normalmente se utiliza un sobrenombre, un apodo...-dijo con tranquilidad pero con un tono divertido en la voz.

-Ya veo...-dijo para seguidamente suspirar.-...la verdad es que no lo se.-dijo volviendo a suspirar.

-Bueno... nosotros utilizamos nombres de animales. ¿Por qué no piensas en alguno que te guste?-le preguntó el menor.

-Mmm... podría valer. Pues llámame Kobura*.-dijo por fin.

-Cobra ¿eh? Deben de gustarte los reptiles entonces-comentó el rubio.

-La verdad es que me gustan bastante las serpientes.-respondió sinceramente el azabache.

-Muy bien. Entonces Kobura-kun. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-le volvió a preguntar.

-La verdad es que mi madre ha estado actuando bastante raro últimamente. Y mi hermano tampoco es que esté mucho mejor.-respondió sinceramente.

-Mmm... ¿en qué sentido?-preguntó ahora. Esa historia le sonaba bastante la verdad, pero no lograba recordar exactamente de donde.

-Pues... mi madre no deja de llamar a escondidas y luego borra el número al que llama mientras que mi hermano ha estado muy desanimado. Ni siquiera ha intentado meterse conmigo últimamente.-habló mientras rememoraba el comportamiento de su familia.

-Ya veo... Bueno, puede que solo sea mi opinión pero... a veces las personas son incapaces de hablar sinceramente sobre sus problemas con las personas cercanas a ellos. Muchas veces es mejor confiar en alguien que no sea tan cercano puesto que siempre verá las cosas desde otro punto de vista distinto al nuestro.-comentó el rubio sinceramente. El azabache se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que por fin volvió a hablar.

-Creo que tienes razón. ¿Entonces que debería hacer?-preguntó ahora el azabache.

-Pues... solo demuéstrales que estarás ahí para cuando ellos quieran hablar. Deja que se tomen su tiempo para pensar y no los presiones. Si es importante seguramente terminarán contándotelo.-respondió el ojiazul.

-Vale. Creo que haré caso de tu consejo. Gracias.-dijo después de un rato de silencio para seguidamente colgar.

-De nada.-respondió el rubio con su voz habitual una vez se cercioró de que el mayor ya había colgado. Se recostó levemente en la silla en la que estaba sentado y suspiró para seguidamente sonreír levemente. Entonces se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se marchó hacia su departamento. Aquel había sido un día muy largo y lo único que quería en ese preciso instante era darse un gran y relajante baño de agua caliente.

/ Una semana después /

Una semana había pasado de aquella conversación que tuvo con el azabache. No le extrañó que no volviese a llamar puesto que cuando lo vio en la escuela parecía más relajado y tranquilo. Durante esos días había seguido hablando con Miko-san y ella parecía estar también muy contenta. Eso le alegró mucho y también, durante esos días, su abuela le había comentado que su hermano estaba mejorando bastante aunque todavía no despertaba.

Estaban todos en el aula esperando a su moreno profesor. Eso se les había echo extraño puesto que este no solía llegar tarde a ninguna de sus clases. Todos estaban hablando de ello cuando se oyó la puerta abrirse y por ella entró el mayor.

-Bueno chicos. Tengo algo muy importante que decir así que guardad silencio y escuchad.-dijo el moreno una vez se posicionó delante de toda la clase. Al oír la voz seria del mayor todos guardaron silencio a la espera de ver que es lo que les tenía que decir.

-Bien. Como sabréis, cada cierto tiempo hacemos una prueba especial para evaluar lo que habéis aprendido durante todo el curso. En este caso la prueba se llevará a cabo durante toda la semana que viene y será bastante diferente a las pruebas anteriores.-comenzó a explicar el mayor.

-Disculpe Iruka-sensei. ¿Cómo es que la prueba durará una semana entera?-preguntó uno de los alumnos.

-Bien, como dije esta será diferente por lo que requiere de más tiempo. Ya habéis echo pruebas de cocina, en las que trabajabais durante un día en un restaurante y allí os evaluaban, también habéis trabajado en tiendas para ver como os desenvolvíais con los clientes, pero en esta ocasión evaluaremos otra cosa distinta.-respondió a la pregunta del joven.

-¿Otra cosa distinta? ¿Qué podría ser, sensei?-preguntó desconcertado el rubio kitsune.

-Bien Naruto. En esta ocasión evaluaremos vuestros dotes de casa. Por lo que viviréis durante una semana con un varón y este evaluará qué tan buenos sois en la cocina, la lavandería, etc. Lo que se supone que todo doncel y mujer debe de saber hacer en un matrimonio.-finalizó la explicación.

-Espere. ¿¡Cómo que viviremos con un varón!?-preguntaron varios de los donceles exaltados.

-Bueno... es algo que la directiva decidió. Pero hemos decidido con quién iréis cada uno lo mejor posible y os aseguro que no os pasará nada. Además no viviréis con él solo, sino con su familia también.-dijo para tranquilizarlos.

Los menores se miraron entre sí y asintieron algo más tranquilos por lo dicho por el moreno. El grupo del rubio también se observaron entre sí y en sus miradas se podía observar la preocupación. Si tenían que vivir con ellos no podrían ir a trabajar. Los cuatro suspiraron sabiendo que tendrían que hablar con su jefe para que les dejase dos semanas libres, puesto que después tenían la semana de exámenes y tenían que estudiar.

-Bien chicos. Mañana os diremos con quién estaréis emparejados y comenzaréis con la prueba.-finalizó con una linda sonrisa el castaño para seguidamente dar comienzo a la clase.

El día pasó tranquilamente, aunque la mayoría de los donceles estaban nerviosos por quién les tocaría mientras que las mujeres se peleaban entre ellas, mayoritariamente una pelirosa, una pelirroja y una rubia que insistían en que una de ellas sería la que estuviese con alguno del grupo del azabache. La mayoría de los donceles sabían que ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna posibilidad por lo que ni siquiera lo consideraron.

El grupo del lindo kitsune consiguió el permiso de su jefe, gracias al apoyo de muchas de las empleadas que estaban de acuerdo en que lo primero eran los estudios y que si era necesario se podían tomar el tiempo que quisiesen. Ellos contentos aseguraron que solo serían dos semanas y que después trabajarían con más empeño, además de agradecer a todos los presentes por el apoyo.

Así llegó la mañana siguiente y las clases pasaron demasiado rápidas para algunos y muy lentas para otros. Al final de la jornada, durante la última hora del horario electivo, se reunieron a todos los donceles, varones y mujeres en el gimnasio para dar a conocer a las parejas.

Se podía observar a la gran multitud de alumnos sentados y divididos por sus respectivas secciones. Los varones ocupaban toda la parte izquierda del recinto, mientras que las mujeres ocupaban casi toda la parte derecha. Lo donceles en cambio estaban en el escenario puesto que así estarían lo más alejados de los varones.

-Bien. Todos sabéis porqué habéis sido convocados aquí.-se dejó oír por todo el lugar la voz del castaño profesor.

-Bueno... a muchos de aquí se les dio un sobre y se les dijo que no lo abrieran hasta dar la orden. En ellos hay escrito el nombre de con quién estaréis, pero hay algunos que no lo tienen.-dijo ahora el peliplateado profesor llamando la atención de los presentes. Todos los alumnos que tenían dicho sobre procedieron a abrirlos cuando el grito de tres jóvenes llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!?-gritaron una pelirosa, una rubia y una pelirroja.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!-volvió a gritar la pelirosa.

-¿Qué sucede Haruno?-preguntó tranquilamente el castaño.

-¡Sensei! ¡Yo debería ser la pareja de Sasuke-kun!-volvió a gritar en un berrinche.

-Sakura. No eres su pareja por que no cumplías con los requisitos que nos dio su familia.-habló con tranquilidad el peliblanco.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién puede ser mejor que yo?!-siguió bramando como loca. El castaño suspiró cansado por los gritos de aquella niña malcriada.

-Como dijimos. No todos tenían un sobre por lo que ¿podéis levantaros los que no?-al oír la petición del castaño, el grupo del azabache y del rubio se levantó, junto con algunas otras personas.

-Bien. Sasuke-kun. ¿Podéis subir tú y tus amigos?-preguntó ahora. Estos no dijeron nada y solo hicieron lo que se les pidió.

-Vale. Ahora diremos quién va con quién, siguiendo las condiciones que pusieron las familias de los varones.-comentó el peliplateado con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-Quien será la pareja de Hyuuga Neji, será Rock Lee.-anunció el castaño.- La razón es que los Hyuuga pidieron a alguien que respetara las artes marciales y supiera los cuidados que eran necesarios en un gimnasio y Lee es el único de aquí que tiene esos conocimientos.-finalizó el mayor mientras que el mencionado sonreía contento.

-Siguiente. El que irá con Aburame Shino será Inuzuka Kiba. Básicamente por el amor que ambas familias le tienen a los animales.-dijo lo más breve que pudo Kakashi.

-Etto... ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-comentó el chico perruno de forma tímida. Iruka sonrió y soltó una leve risita.

-Tranquilo Kiba. Ya preguntamos y están de acuerdo con que lleves a Akamaru.-respondió antes de que hiciese la pregunta.

-¡Genial! ¿Verdad que sí Akamaru?-dijo feliz el castaño menor. Todos miraron extrañados al chico cuando un perro blanco se dejó ver saliendo de su chaqueta mientras ladraba contento.

-¿¡Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí!?-preguntó sorprendido Lee.

-Yo siempre llevo a Akamaru conmigo. Deberíais saberlo, chicos.-respondió como si nada mientras jugaba con el pequeño animal. Una gota resbaló por la sien de todos los allí presentes mientras que Shino sonreía imperceptiblemente al observar la escena.

-Bueno... sigamos. Con Senju Sai, será Sabaku no Gaara puesto que sus padres pidieron a alguien con carácter que pudiese controlar a su hijo, pero sobretodo, que sintiese respeto por el arte.-volvió a hablar Kakashi. Ante aquellas palabras el moreno sonrió ampliamente mientra que el pelirrojo palideció al imaginar lo molesto que sería el tener que lidiar con él.

-Y bueno. Ahora vamos a responder a tu pregunta Sakura.-se oyó la voz del castaño mayor. La pelirosa sonrió, era imposible que hubiese alguien mejor que ella en ese escenario.- Quien se irá con Uchiha Sasuke será... Namikaze Naruto.-dijo el mayor. El rubio se quedó en shock ante aquello mientras que el azabache sonrió de lado.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Pero si ese rubio no es más que un torpe que no sabe hacer nada!-se quejó la chica mirando con odio al pobre rubio. Al oír lo dicho por la chica los amigos del rubio no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿¡Qué tiene tanta gracia!?-bramó la muchacha ofendida.

-De verdad que eres más estúpida de lo que pensé.-comentó el de ojos aguamarina. Todos los donceles asintieron ante lo dicho por su compañero, incluso muchas de las mujeres presentes estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Es verdad que puede que seas la mejor dentro de la sección de mujeres pero...-ahora era el castaño el que hablaba.

-Al parecer nunca has visto las listas conjuntas.-finalizó Lee divertido y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Las listas conjuntas? ¿Y qué? ¡Yo sé que soy la mejor para qué mirarlas!-siguió alegando orgullosa de si misma. Una nueva risa colectiva se volvió a oír por el lugar.

-Sakura... Namikaze Naruto no solo ocupa el 1r lugar de la lista en la sección de los donceles sino que...-comenzó a hablar su amiga rubia.

-Es el 1º en las conjuntas. Además de que quedó 1º en las pruebas de cocina; fue el mejor a la hora de lidiar con temas empresariales; ganó una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades para cuando termine la secundaria y la preparatoria; tiene los mejores modales al tratar con las personas mayores y con influencia. En la prueba de maternidad demostró un don innato para ser madre. Prácticamente es el doncel perfecto.-terminó de decir su amiga pelirroja.

Todos los donceles asintieron ante lo dicho por ambas mujeres. El rubio era un ejemplo para todos en cuanto a cómo debían comportarse y, por su amabilidad e ingenuidad no generaba ninguna envidia sino admiración. Por otra parte todos los varones del lugar miraron sorprendidos al lindo rubio que miraba hacia un lado todo sonrojado y con las manos en la espalda en señal de nerviosismo. El azabache también estaba sorprendido, pero sonrió de lado al comprender que todo lo que habían dicho se quedaba corto. Poco importaba el que fuera perfecto sino que lo que más le gustaba a él era la forma de ser del chico. No era para nada altivo y prepotente aunque tenga motivos para serlo, en cambio era sincero, amable, cariñoso, y tantas y tantas cosas más que podría decir del ojiazul.

-Bueno si está todo aclarado podéis iros.-rompió el silencio la voz del peliplateado.

-Sensei. No ha dicho lo que pidieron los padres de Uchiha-san.-comentó uno de los donceles curioso por la respuesta.

-Bueno... la verdad es que la madre solo dijo lo siguiente: "Quiero a alguien completamente opuesto al amargado de mi hijo. Me gustaría tener un hijo lindo, amable y cariñoso, no como la cosa arrogante y malhumorada que tengo."-finalizó el castaño con una leve sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

"¿Cosa?" pensó ofendido el azabache mientras formaba un rostro de disgusto y un aura negra le rodeaba. Al resto de personas presentes una gota les cayó por la sien mientras que los amigos del azabache rieron levemente. Eso era algo que se esperaban de Mikoto-san.

Sin más comenzaron a marcharse con la persona que les había tocado. El grupo del rubio tuvo que esperar a que los amigos del ojinegro consiguieran calmar al mencionado.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó un cansado pelirrojo.

-Claro, Gaa-chan. Nos vemos mañana chicos.-se despidió el moreno mientras seguía al de ojos aguamarina que ya se dirigía hacia la salida.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó el de gafas al castaño menor.

-Hai.-respondió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, para luego encaminarse hacia la salida juntos.

-Nos vemos.-se despidió el castaño pelilargo.

-Hasta mañana Naruto-kun.-se despidió con una gran sonrisa Lee del rubio para luego marcharse junto al castaño.

Tanto azabache como rubio se quedaron callados. El ojiazul le miró tímidamente y sonrió con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó con voz suave.

-Claro.-respondió el mayor mientras sonreía de lado y quedaba maravillado al ver el dulce sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas del menor.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la institución y entraron en la limusina que ya les estaba esperando. Durante todo el viaje estuvieron callados. El rubio miraba por la ventana el paisaje mientras que el azabache le miraba a él disimuladamente y sonreía de lado.

Poco después llegaron a la gran mansión Uchiha, que realmente estaba alejada de la escuela, y una vez en la entrada los dos salieron del coche.

-¿Estás de broma verdad?-preguntó sorprendido el ojiazul al ver la magnitud del edificio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó en respuesta y algo divertido por la cara de sorpresa del menor.

-¡Si entro ahí de seguro me perderé!-gritó el ojiazul mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

-Vamos. No creo que eso pase.-le detuvo divertido el mayor mientras le cogía de los hombros y se colocaba detrás suyo.

-Pero... tengo muy mal sentido de la orientación.-se quejó el rubio haciendo un tierno y lindo puchero. El azabache sonrió encantado por ese dulce gesto y se acercó al oído del menor.

-Vale. Entonces ¿qué te parece si no dejo que te separes de mi ni un segundo?-le preguntó en un leve susurro al oído. El ojiazul se sonrojó aún más, pero aún así giró levemente la cara para observarle.

-Pero no puedes estar siempre conmigo.-le respondió en un leve susurro el menor. El azabache solo sonrió, se separó del rubio y le acarició levemente el cabello.

-Vamos a entrar ¿si?-le preguntó mientras le cogía la mano. Este solo asintió y le siguió aunque el que el mayor le tuviera cogido de la mano hizo que su sonrojo aumentara todavía más.

Ambos entraron cogidos de la mano y llegaron al salón principal donde se encontraba el hermano mayor del azabache mirando la televisión, pero parecía bastante ausente.

-Aniki.-le llamó el menor. Al oír la voz del ojinegro el primero giró para observarle, pero abrió los ojos en demasía al posar su vista en el rubio que le acompañaba.

-Dei...di.-susurró. Su hermano menor no llegó a entender ese leve susurro, pero el rubio si, por lo cual le miró entre extrañado y curioso.

-Usted debe de ser Itachi-san.-habló el rubio mientras hacía una leve reverencia.- Encantado de conocerlo. Mi nombre es Naruto y viviré aquí durante una semana.-terminó de hablar para luego dedicarle una linda sonrisa.

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido y pasó su mirada a su otouto que le miraba extrañado. Después recompuso su acostumbrada cara de póker.

-Claro. Encantado de conocerte Naruto-kun.-dijo por fin después de un rato de silencio. Poco después suspiró y se levantó del sofá.- Tengo algo que hacer. Si me disculpáis.-se excusó para luego salir del salón a paso tranquilo.

-No entiendo qué le pasa.-murmuró el azabache. El rubio solo sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno... es normal que a esa edad se guarden un par de secretos. Además no creo que sea muy malo y si lo es, seguramente terminará por hablar contigo.-dijo amablemente para luego dejar su mochila sobre el sofá y mirar curioso toda la sala.

El azabache por un momento pareció sorprendido. Aquellas palabras habían sido muy similares a las que le había dicho ese doncel cuando llamó a aquel lugar. Pero era imposible que fueran la misma persona ¿no? El azabache miró al rubio que ni se había percatado de las dudas que le había provocado al mayor. Tal vez... si fuesen la misma persona, después de todo fue el rubio el que le dijo que llamase a aquel número, pero... ¿por qué razón trabajaría alguien tan inocente e ingenuo en un sitio como ese? Aunque había comprobado que no era un lugar tan malo para hablar ya que en ningún momento le forzó a nada y fue muy amable con él.

Estuvo un rato metido en sus pensamientos hasta que se percató de que una mano la acariciaba la mejilla con cuidado.

-¿Estas bien? Llevo un rato llamándote pero no respondías.-oyó la dulce voz del rubio y se sorprendió al no notar cuando este se había acercado hasta tenerlo tan cerca.

-No es nada.-respondió una vez se había recuperado de la impresión.- ¿Qué es lo que querías?-le preguntó. El rubio sonrió al oír la respuesta, aunque no se la creyó del todo, y después de alejar la mano de la mejilla ajena, se alejó un poco, colocó sus brazos a su espalda y se inclinó levemente hacia el mayor, todo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te pregunté donde estaba la cocina, o ¿es que no tienes hambre?-le preguntó algo divertido. El azabache abrió los ojos levemente al darse cuenta de que el ojiazul tenía razón. Ya eran las dos pasadas de la tarde y todavía no habían comido.

-Eh.. claro. Es por aquí.-respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar mencionado.

Caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos y entraron en la cocina la cual era realmente grande.

-¡Wow! Es increíble.-exclamó maravillado el ojiazul mientras sus ojitos brillaban emocionados al ver lo bien equipado que estaba el lugar.

-¿Realmente te gusta tanto? Ni a la sala le prestante tanta atención.-comentó el azabache al ver lo feliz que parecía el rubio que ya había comenzado a mirar por todas partes.

-Sip. Me encanta cocinar por lo que quiero ser cocinero como mi madre así que siempre me han gustado las cocinas ordenadas y limpias. Es como... un lugar sagrado para mi y lo que más valoro es que los demás tengan respeto por este sitio.-explicó con una gran sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar todos los estantes y cajones para saber dónde estaba cada cosa.

El ojinegro sonrió de lado al comprender que el rubio le había contado algo realmente importante para él y, desde ahora en adelante, procuraría respetar aquel lugar y asegurarse de que la cocina siempre estuviese en las mejores condiciones posibles. Cualquier cosa si así lograba que el menor tuviese aquella sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

-Bien. Entonces... ¿qué quieres que te prepare?-le preguntó el menor al voltear a verle.

-Lo que tu quieras hacer está bien. Después de todo este es tu lugar favorito por lo que confiaré en tu juicio.-respondió el mayor sonriendo de lado mientras se sentaba en la silla y apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la cabeza sobre la mano. El rubio asintió contento y comenzó a sacar lo que necesitaría para preparar algo que le gustase al azabache.

Pasó un buen rato y el rubio ya había comenzado a prepararlo todo. Había limpiado las verduras, calentado el agua y ahora se disponía a cortarlas. Como no sabía muy bien los gustos del azabache había pensado hacer algo sencillo que sabía que no le desagradaría. Comenzaría por una sopa de miso, onigiris con distintos rellenos, pescado a la plancha y algo de postre, que todavía no había decidido.

Mientras el rubio estaba concentrado cocinando el azabache no se había movido de su lugar y no se perdía ninguno de los movimientos del contrario. Realmente le gustaba ver al rubio tan concentrado además de que una parte de él no había podido evitar imaginar que eso sería lo que se encontraría en un futuro al llegar a casa del trabajo. Estando cansado de la dura jornada entraría en la cocina y observaría a su esposo cocinar con tanta dedicación para hacerle feliz y, este al darse cuenta de su presencia giraría par dedicarle una dulce y tierna sonrisa para seguidamente darle un casto beso.

Seguía fantaseando sobre cómo sería su vida de casado si tenía la suerte de conquistar a ese lindo y dulce doncel cuando, oyó el grito de una mujer y para cuando se dio cuenta el ojiazul estaba siendo apresado por los brazos de alguien que conocía demasiado bien.

-¡Oka-san!-le gritó a la mujer una vez había reaccionado a los sucesos tan rápidos que acababan de ocurrir.-¡Suéltale que le está faltando el aire!-le recriminó a la mujer.

-¡Ah! Gomen cariño... es que te vi tan lindo que no pude evitar lanzarme a abrazarte.-se disculpó ella. Al oír aquella voz el rubio levantó la mirada sorprendido, pero rápidamente la disimuló para luego sonreír.

-No se preocupe. Solo me sorprendió un poco.-dijo él sin dejar de sonreír. Ante aquellas palabras ahora fue el turno de la pelinegra de abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Oka-san?-le preguntó extrañado el de cabello azabache al ver la reacción tan extraña de su madre.

-¿Ah? No es nada Sasuke.-respondió ella mientras le sonreía.- ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?-le preguntó dulcemente y esperanzada al pequeño doncel.

-Naruto. ¿Puedo preguntar lo mismo?-le habló con educación.

-Moo... no hace falta que me llames tan formalmente Naru-chan.-se quejó haciendo un puchero, sorprendiendo a su hijo al ver el comportamiento inusual de su madre, aunque el rubio no pudo evitar reír divertido.- Mi nombre es Mikoto, pero puedes llamarme mamá.-le respondió por fin mientras volvía a abrazarle.

El azabache se quedó realmente sorprendido al ver la interacción entre ambos. Pensó que ellos ya se conocían de antes pero... ¿de dónde podrían conocerse su madre y su futuro esposo? Por que sí. Ya había decidido que ese tierno, dulce, violable y sexy rubio sería suyo para siempre. Dejó sus sospechas de lado al comprender que tenía un obstáculo menos para tener una relación con el menor, puesto que su madre parecía realmente feliz de que este entrase a la familia.

Sin más pasó la tarde, donde su madre prácticamente acaparó al rubio para ella mientras hablaban de vete tu a saber qué cosa. El azabache resignado se marchó a su habitación para terminar el trabajo de literatura que debería de entregar en un par de semanas.

/ Con los otros dos /

-Así que al fin te conozco.-dijo dulcemente la mujer.

-Así parece Miko-san.-dijo divertido el menor.

-¿Y no tendrás problemas?-le preguntó algo preocupada.

-Mmm... no creo. Realmente fue solo una coincidencia así que no creo que pase nada por habernos conocido.-respondió dulcemente.

-Bien... entonces... ¿ahora sí me contarás de tu vida?-le preguntó esperanzada. No podía creer que por fin supiese como era el lindo chico con el que llevaba hablando desde hace un tiempo. Sin duda se había quedado corta a la hora de imaginarse como era puesto que ese jóven que estaba sentado a su lado superaba por mucho todo lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

-Jejeje. Está bien... ¿qué quiere saber?-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estudias en la escuela de Sasuke no?

-Hai. Sino no estaría aquí.-respondió divertido.

-Cierto. ¿Cómo te va la escuela?

-Pues... no me puedo quejar. Me esfuerzo bastante para mantener mi beca.

-¿Beca? ¿Por qué tienes una beca?

-Bueno... mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y mi abuela no puede con los gastos ella sola por lo que tanto yo como mi hermano nos conseguimos becas para no tener que preocuparla en cuanto a nuestra educación.

-Oh vaya... lo siento mucho.-se disculpó ella al enterarse de aquello.

-Jejeje no pasa nada. ¿Algo más que quiera saber?-le preguntó tranquilamente.

-Mmm... pues ¿por qué trabajas en ese sitio?

-Mi hermano tuvo un accidente así que tuve que encontrar un trabajo a tiempo parcial para pagar los gastos de nuestro departamento.-respondió con sinceridad.

-Oh... no se qué decir la verdad.-dijo ella.

-Jejeje pues no diga nada.-comentó divertido.

-Definitivamente superas con creces todo lo que imaginé que serías.-dijo feliz la mujer.

-¿Cómo me había imaginado?-preguntó el doncel curioso.

-No sabría decírtelo. Sabía que eras un gran chico y que eras bellísimo, aunque no te hubiese visto antes.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y está decepcionada de cómo soy?

-Pero qué dices, estoy encantada. Ahora estoy aún más decidida en que seas oficialmente parte de mi familia por lo que... ¿estás interesado en Sasuke?-le preguntó con voz coqueta.

-¡Miko-san!-le recriminó ruborizado a más no poder.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.-rió a más no poder la mujer al ver la expresión ruborizada del menor.

Después de aquella conversación ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina para preparar la cena, puesto que se lo estaban pasando tan bien en su conversación que no se percataron de que ya se había hecho tan tarde.

Por otra parte el azabache se encontraba levemente extrañado y confundido. Había bajado a hablar con su madre y el rubio y preguntarles qué harían de cenar puesto que ya era muy tarde. Entonces había escuchado parte de la conversación y realmente se había quedado pensando. En realidad solo había llegado a oír la parte en que su madre le comentaba que era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado y entonces se quedó pensando en que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Aquellos dos se conocían pero... ¿de qué? Y ¿por qué?

Suspiró intentando no darle más vueltas de las necesarias y se adentró en la cocina para seguir con su idea original.

-¿Sasuke?-le preguntó su madre extrañada al verle sentarse en una de las sillas, puesto que su hijo nunca estuvo interesado en verla cocinar.

-Solo quería saber qué prepararíais para cenar.-comentó como si nada, pero no había dejado de analizar el comportamiento de ambos.

-Ya veo...-susurró ella algo confundida, pero luego comprendió que si su hijo parecía tan interesado sería probablemente por el chico que estaba a su lado.

-Mmm... bueno como para comer hice algo sencillo y que yo quise... ¿ahora si me dirás que es lo que te apetece?-le preguntó el rubio sin percatarse de los pensamientos de la mujer.

-Yo había pensado en preparar tu comida preferida.-comentó la mujer mientras le sonreía.

-Por mí está bien.-respondió el azabache.

-Aunque la mayoría deberá hacerla Naru-chan.-volvió a decir la morena.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido el menor y ella solo rió divertida.

-Naru-chan... ¿no recuerdas que esto es un examen?-le preguntó divertida.

-Oh... lo olvidé...-murmuró para sí mientras se sonrojaba.

Después de aquella conversación la mujer echó a su hijo de la cocina y junto al rubio se puso a cocinar. Pasó una media hora y ya todo estaba listo. El hijo mayor de la mujer ya había vuelto y ella le saludó con un gran sonrisa. Seguidamente llegó también el patriarca de la familia que miró interrogante la presencia del rubio en la casa hasta que su mujer le explicó la situación.

-¿Por qué no pediste mi opinión?-le preguntó el hombre.

-Pues porque habrías dicho que preferías a una mujer y eso yo no lo iba a permitir.-respondió con sinceridad la mujer.

-¿Y por qué crees que un doncel es mejor?-preguntó el mayor mirando algo enojado a su esposa.

-¿Pero no lo has visto? ¡Es tan lindo!-dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente al menor.

-La cuestión no es si es lindo o no. Lo importante es que sepa cumplir con sus funciones.-dijo el mayor mientras suspiraba. Realmente se esperaba algo así por parte de su mujer. Él no tenía problemas en si era mujer o doncel solo le interesaba que fuese alguien útil puesto que, al fin y al cabo, aquello era un examen de la academia.

-Bueno... si eso es lo que te preocupa solo deberás de comprobar por ti mismo que tan bueno es.-dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de aquella conversación todos se sentaron en sus lugares para disfrutar de la comida. En cuanto probaron el primer bocado todos miraron con sorpresa impregnada en el rostro al ojiazul, el cual se encontraba sentado al lado del azabache.

-¿Pa-pasa algo?-preguntó algo cohibido el menor ante las miradas sobre él.

-Ahora entiendo por qué quedaste 1º en las pruebas de cocina.-dijo el azabache mirándole sorprendido. En la comida no pudo apreciar del todo las habilidades culinarias del menor puesto que eran cosas sencillas que cualquiera podía hacer. Todos los demás se sorprendieron aún más al oír lo dicho por el menor de los Uchiha.

-No- no es para tanto.-susurró avergonzado el ojiazul. Realmente no le gustaba llamar la atención, se ponía muy nervioso cuando eso pasaba.

La mujer solo sonrió y miró a su marido feliz el cual solo suspiró dándole la razón a su mujer. Ese chico era realmente bueno.

Siguieron disfrutando de la cena mientras conversaban amenamente. Una vez terminaron tanto la mujer como el doncel se retiraron para limpiar los platos; el moreno mayor se marchó hacia su despacho puesto que todavía debía terminar con algunos papeles de un caso muy importante; el moreno pelilargo se quedó en el salón mirando la televisión un rato; y el azabache fue a darse una ducha en su recámara.

Después de que terminasen de lavar la morena se encaminó hacia la habitación que sería del rubio para así acomodarla para que pudiese dormir allí. El ojiazul por su parte se adentró al salón para esperar a la mujer y allí se encontró con el hijo mayor de los Uchiha.

-Esto...-murmuró tímidamente el rubio llamando la atención del mayor.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del contrario.-¿Conoces a Namikaze Deidara?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y le miraba a los ojos.

El moreno se sorprendió por aquella repentina pregunta y solo atinó a asentir confundido.

-Eso pensé.-murmuró para sí el menor.

-¿Como lo supiste? Y... ¿de qué le conoces?-le preguntó curioso.

-Por que es mi hermano mayor y... antes, cuando me miraste, murmuraste su nombre ¿no?-le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Eres su hermano pequeño?-le preguntó sorprendido, lo cual causó una leve risa en el menor.

-Hai... supongo que el que se te vea tan decaído es por él.-comentó y el mayor solo suspiró para recargarse en el respaldo del sofá y cerrar los ojos.

-A pesar de que está internado en nuestro hospital... por mucho que pregunte no me dicen nada de su situación.-dijo desanimado.

-Eso es porque obaa-chan prohibió que dijesen algo pero... creo que yo si puedo decirte como está.-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó esperanzado mientras abría los ojos para verle. El menor pudo observar como en sus ojos había un brillo especial y no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño y asentir.

-Hai... Verás, el accidente no le causó muchos daños, solo una pierna rota pero... a causa del golpe todavía no ha despertado.-le contó con sinceridad.

-Ya veo pero... ¿despertará?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Si... mi abuela dijo que tiene todas las respuestas fisiológicas y que en un par de días despertaría. Creo que podrás verle muy pronto.-le explicó con una gran sonrisa.

El mayor solo sonrió aliviado y le sonrió con una gran alegría para seguidamente abrazarle con fuerza.

-Gracias.-le susurró y entonces se separó del menor y salió de la estancia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La morena había llegado para avisar al ojiazul que le enseñaría su cuarto y solo atinó a ver como su hijo mayor salía con una gran sonrisa del lugar.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó la mujer extrañada pero feliz.

-Jejejeje creo que su hijo pronto tendrá pareja.-comentó divertido el menor.

-¿Ehh? ¿Acaso te gusta Itachi?-le preguntó ella sorprendida. El menor se sonrojó y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡Pues claro que no!-negó alterado por la conclusión de la mujer.- Yo me refería a mi hermano.-murmuró avergonzado.

-¿Eh? ¿A Itachi le gusta tu hermano?-preguntó aún más confundida.

-Será mejor que su hijo se lo explique.-dijo y nada más finalizar la mujer ya había salido corriendo del lugar.

-¿Por qué mi madre salió corriendo así de la habitación?-preguntó ahora el azabache al entrar en la estancia.

-Jejejeje al parecer dije algo que no debía.-comentó divertido el menor. El mayor no preguntó y solo se sentó al lado del rubio.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día aquí?-le preguntó intrigado.

-Bueno... bastante bien. Mikoto-san es muy amable, Itachi-san parece que ya está mejor después de hablar con él un rato y, en cuanto a Fugaku-san, aunque me pareció alguien bastante serio creo que también me llevaré bien con él.-comentó contento.

-¿Y yo? ¿De mí no dirás nada?-le preguntó divertido.

-¿Eh?-se sonrojó por la pregunta.- Bueno... el sempai es muy amable conmigo y... y...-fue incapaz de seguir a causa de la vergüenza. El mayor soltó una suave risa y el ojiazul respondió haciendo un tierno puchero al ver como este se reía de su timidez.

-Anda... te llevaré a tu habitación.-comentó y sin más cogió la mano del menor y comenzó a caminar junto a él.

Una vez llegaron al lugar ambos se despidieron y el azabache se marchó hacia su propia habitación, pero primero le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al doncel, lo cual causó que este se sonrojara lindamente.

Así pasaron un par de días y como había dicho su hermano ya había despertado. En cuanto el moreno pelilargo se enteró fue el primero en aparecer allí y sin perder ni un segundo le pidió salir al rubio pelilargo. Este seguía algo aturdido, pero con un gran sonrojo accedió encantado.

El rubio menor también fue a verle y le contó sobre su trabajo, prometiéndole que lo dejaría en cuanto terminase de recuperarse del todo lo cual sería en un par de meses más. El mayor no pareció muy contento, pero aún así accedió y le dejó continuar.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala contándole todo a la morena mujer la cual parecía un tanto desilusionada.

-¿Entonces dejarás el trabajo?-preguntó algo triste.

-Solo cuando Dei-nii se recupere del todo.-dijo él.

-Ya veo... voy a echar de menos el hablar contigo.-le dijo.

-Y yo con usted, pero se lo prometí y no pienso romper mi promesa.-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno... si te vinieses a vivir aquí podríamos seguir hablando todos los días.-comentó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Miko-san!-le recriminó el rubín.

-Vamos... si Itachi comenzó a salir con tu hermano entonces está claro que se vendrá a vivir aquí.-comentó con gracia.

-¿Por qué está tan segura?-le preguntó confundido por la seguridad en las palabras de la mujer.

-Pues por qué conozco a mi hijo y sé que terminará por convencerlo.-dijo divertida.

-Jooo... pero aún así no puedo venir aquí como si nada. Dei-nii tiene motivos puesto que como usted dijo sale con Itachi-san, pero yo no tengo ninguno.-comentó en su defensa.

-Si ese es el problema simplemente deberías empezar a salir con mi hijo menor.-comentó ella con simpleza.

-E-eso no es tan fácil.-murmuró él sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Venga ya. Mi hijo está loquito por tus huesos y yo se que tu sientes lo mismo por él.-dijo divertida.

-E-eso... yo no...-murmuró avergonzado.

-Por mí no hay problema.-comentó una voz grave y varonil que el rubio reconoció al instante.

Giró nervioso y observó al imponente azabache recargado en el marco de la puerta con unos pantalones ajustados, una camisa desabrochada de color índigo y una sonrisa de lado en el rostro que hacía al rubio dejar de respirar por la impresión.

La morena soltó una risita y se retiró de la estancia para darles más privacidad. Aunque se quedó pegada en la puerta para oírlo todo desde allí.

Sin dejar de sonreír, el menor de los Uchiha se acercó hasta donde estaba el rubio sentado y se dejó caer al lado de este.

-¿No vas a responder?-preguntó entre divertido y ansioso. Una parte de el temía que el pequeño ojiazul no quisiera tener nada con él, íntimamente hablando.

-Yo…. Ni siquiera me hiciste una pregunta.-se quejó el menor haciendo un lindo y tierno puchero.

-Cierto…. Bien pues…. ¿y si te digo que me gustas mucho? ¿Qué desde la primera vez que te ví me sentí atraído por ti? ¿Qué eres la persona más increíble y maravillosa que he conocido? ¿Qué no pude evitar enamorarme al verte y hablar contigo? ¿Qué me muero de ganas por que aceptes salir conmigo y ser mi pareja hasta que te canses de mí? ¿Qué espero que eso nunca suceda y solo la muerte llegue a separarnos?-hizo pregunta tras pregunta logrando que con cada una de ellas el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas ajenas fuera aumentado. Unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro ajeno sin que este pudiera ni quisiera evitarlo.

-¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas tan bonitas?-murmuró al tiempo en que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro ajeno. Automáticamente una de las manos del mayor subió hasta la cabellera rubia y acarició los cabellos con cariño y suavidad.

-Pues…. Porque es lo que siento y sinceramente nunca en mi vida me imaginé hablando abiertamente de mis sentimientos con alguien, ni siquiera con mis padres, pero fue llegar tú y volver mi mundo del revés.-le susurró al oído denotando amor en la voz.

-Eres…. La persona más…. Impresionante que he conocido….. yo tampoco pensé que enamorarse conllevaría sentir algo tan profundo como lo que siento por ti. El simple hecho de que me mires hace a mi cuerpo temblar de la emoción…. Cuando alagas mi comida o algún aspecto mío una felicidad inmensa me embarga…. Pero cuando pienso que algún dia puedes irte con alguien que no sea yo…. Siento un malestar en el estómago tan fuerte que parece que vaya a vomitar y las lágrimas junto a las ganas de gritar son las que me encuentro intentando retener con inmensa fuerza. ¿No crees que es muy egoísta de mi parte el querer que solo me mires a mi? ¿Que solo me sonrías, abraces y susurres palabras bonitas? ¿Qué definitivamente no quiero que nadie más descubra el lado tierno, cariñoso y amable que tienes a pesar de ese aspecto frío y desinteresado que muestras a todos menos a mi? ¿No crees que pido demasiado?-ahora fue su turno de preguntar y dejar salir todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados dentro desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció en el aula de su castaño profesor.

-Hmp…. No me parece que sea egoísta porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tu…. E incluso si lo es, me da igual porque no tengo pensado dejarte ir. Soy celoso, posesivo y odio que se acerquen a lo que es mio…. ¿crees que podrías estar conmigo a pesar de que estaré siempre controlando que no se te acerquen?-cuestionó mirándole a los ojos.

-Si…. ¿crees que podrás estar al lado de alguien que es tan inseguro que necesita que lo mimen constantemente?-preguntó sin apartar la mirada.

-Absolutamente.-respondió sonriendo siendo correspondido por el rubio.

Se besaron de forma suave y tranquila, sellando la promesa de un futuro juntos, a la vez que se abrazaban con dulzura y amor.

Fuera de la estancia, la morena aguantaba las ganas de gritar de la emoción. Llevaba un tiempo soñando con que el rubio entrase a formar parte de la familia y ahora por fin sucedería. Tenía que empezar con los preparativos de la boda cuanto antes. Había tanto de donde elegir, tantas posibilidades…. Y aunque pareciese demasiado pronto para pensar en ello, sabía que ambos jóvenes lo tenían muy presente en sus mentes.

Por lo tanto…. ¿qué mal hacía planeándolo desde un principio? Absolutamente ninguno.

Sin más se alejó del lugar dándoles, ahora si, completa intimidad. En su mente imaginaba como serían sus nietos y fantaseaba sobre la boda y las lindas familias que sus dos hijos formarían. Ahora solo quedaba convencer a su hijo mayor y pareja que también deberían casarse y darle hijos pronto. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al imaginar todo lo que podría hacer para convencer a los jóvenes. Tarareando contenta pensó que había sido una buena decisión el llamar a una linea erótica para desahogar sus problemas y agradeció a todos los dioses existentes y por existir que fuese el rubio menor el encargado de hablar con ella.

...FIN...

* * *

_**Y esto es todo n.n Espero que os haya gustado y tal, aunque reconozco que iba a ser de varios caps. cuando lo empecé, pero se me fue la inspiración y terminó de esta forma. No es el mejor de mis trabajos, pero me esforcé todo lo que pude n/n Gracias por leerlo y espero que os sigan gustando mis fics (=^W^=)**_


End file.
